


[Podfic] Misinterpret Me Like Lolita

by Ravenmyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmyre/pseuds/Ravenmyre
Summary: “You don’t even know the course name?” Derek growls after the guy blushes and stutters out an answer, because, Jesus, he thought the university had standards.And it sounds like the course the guy is describing is his. Isn’t it just his lucky day? No breakfast and another student who doesn’t give a shit about the course material.This class is going to be hell – he’s calling it now.(Sequel/companion piece to Hemingway Can Suck It.)
Relationships: Background Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	[Podfic] Misinterpret Me Like Lolita

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misinterpret Me Like Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496431) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks for listening!

Clicks to [Listen here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vu5uhcmel9p5dfp/Misinterpret_Me_Like_Lolita.m4a/file)

Thanks!


End file.
